Aizen's Pleasurable Experiment
by MegaNaraku
Summary: When Orihime is kidnapped by Ulquiorra, she awakens in Los Nochess, only to find that she is alone and vulnerable. Aizen has taken notice to this, and wants to have a nice "experiment" with her. Rated M for sexual themes.


**Aizen's Seductive Experiment**

_**By: MegaNaraku**_

"Ichigo… I'm waiting for you."

Orihime had been imprisoned in Los Noches for a few days now, awaiting her friends to rescue her. The only thing that kept her going was faith; she knew that her friends were coming, and that was enough to get by in this hellhole. Sitting on her knees, she looked out to the beautiful moon whose light had filtered into the room, casting a white light on the fancy rug that took up a good portion of the room. The hope-filled girl clutched her hands together as if she was praying, and cried tears of sorrow, which streamed down her soft cheeks and dropped onto the rug beneath her.

"Please, Ichigo. I know you will come for me."

She looked around the room, first to her left, and then her right. There was a couch, and a rug, but nothing really special to look upon. The innocent girl raised her right hand and brushed away her tears as she slowly stood up. Wearily, she made it to the couch, but not long after, she felt the presence of Sosuke. Aizen opened the door and proceeded to enter, and he shut it behind him.

"Aizen…" Orihime had a serious expression across her face.

With a smirk, the traitor walked in front of Orihime and lightly held his right hand to her cheek. The air in the room felt cool.

"Orihime, you look beautiful."

"What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here?"

Aizen closed his eyes and smiled. "I needed you here, Orihime."

His hand lowered and he traced the outline of her neck with his fingertips. Her body quivered sharply. Startled, she took a few steps back and got into attack position. This pleased Aizen even more.

"Come now Orihime. What do you think you are doing? You belong to me now."

"No I don't! Ichigo and the others will come for me, I know they will!"

"Is that so? And just how long will that take?"

Aizen's spiritual pressure increased dramatically and forced Orihime to collapse to the point where she couldn't move.

"Wh… What are you doing.. Aizen!?"

Sosuke nonchalantly walked to the girl who had succumbed to his power and laid his hand on her shirt. With one quick pull, he yanked Orihime off of the ground and to her feet. The frightened girls eyes closed tightly and she gritted her teeth as a bead of sweat dropped from her pale cheek. Aizen didn't let his spiritual pressure drop any, making it much more uncomfortable for Orihime.

"What am I doing you ask? All I want is you, Orihime," Aizen said with a huge grin. Still holding her shirt, he moved her to the couch that seemed untouched, and lied her down.

"Let… LET ME GO!" Orihime yelled. Her face turned red and her breathing became irregular. Aizen's face leaned in closer to hers. Scared, all she could do was burry herself more into the couch, and they both knew that would resolve nothing. As his face got closer, Orihime's eyes shut and she grabbed the cushions firmly. His firm lips pressed against her soft, tender lips. This wasn't what she wanted. She had hoped that her first time doing something like this would be with Ichigo in the comfort of his or her own house; never would she have dreamt of something like this before.

Aizen stuck his tongue inside her mouth and moved it around aggressively. At this point, the spiritual pressure had gotten the best of Orihime, and her arms started to feel numb. As he pulled away, he ran his hands down her shirt and nodded.

"No… Please."

Sosuke grabbed the middle of her shirt and tore it open in both directions, exposing her bra and bare skin. His smile grew wider as her fear grew deeper. Crying, she begged him to stop, but to no avail.

"What's wrong Orihime? Things have only started to get better. I really wish you would smile for me."

"NO! STOP!"

Quickly, he tore off her shirt, and grabbed her legs, pulling her halfway off the couch. Unable to move, all Orihime could do was cry. Slowly, he took off her shoes first, exposing her feet. He then proceeded to take his shirt off, showing his abs and built body structure.

"Don't cry my dear."

He positioned both of his hands on each of her legs and leaned his head in, gently licking her stomach for a brief few seconds. She was still crying, hoping that her friends would get her as soon as possible, but deep inside, she knew they wouldn't. She then jumped at the sight of Aizen unbuttoning her pants. To his desire, he gradually pulled her pants off. The sight of Orihime's mostly nude body satisfied him. He touched her breasts with his hands and traced her body down to her underwear, and then to her feet.

Orihime had managed to squirm around a little bit at this point, which had surprised Aizen, but nothing more.

"Please…. I can't stand it…"

Looking at her body and terrified face, Aizen had to move on. Never in his life, had he felt so turned on. Forcefully, he turned her on her stomach, back facing him. Hurriedly, he unhooked her bra and threw it over the couch as he simultaneously went for her panties. He pulled them down, lifting up her legs as he managed to pull them off completely; he was now ready to turn her around.

As he turned over the hurt girl, his eyes grew wide. Her boobs, vagina, her entire body was perfect. Without hesitating, Sosuke stripped from his clothes.

"This is it Orihime. We are finally going to have the fun we have wanted. First things first, I want you to have your back against the couch, and your legs spread open, feet on the couch as well."

"I won't take any orders from you!" She said choking back tears.

"Yes. You will." He threw her to the ground and his spiritual pressure increased causing her head to smack the floor once more. Doing so, Aizen grabbed her neck and threw her on the couch.

"If you won't obey me, l will simply do as I please."

"ICHIGO! URYU! RUKIA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Orihime's loud, unending melody of horror filled the room.

He started with her feet, massaging them with his hand first, and then positioning them the way he wanted it. He forced her back to the couch, and spread her legs wide open. Her pink nipples and vagina were something to be desired. Nothing but her small grunts and moans could be heard throughout the room as she desperately tried to free herself.

Sosuke grabbed Orihime by the waist and leaned in, softly kissing the surface of her lips. She tried to pull back, but she knew what was going to happen, and it would just go by much faster if she let it; the only thing she could do is hold back tears. The ecstatic male touched Orihime's soft legs, stroking them up and down as he smiled with pleasure. As she gritted her teeth, she felt the uncomfortable pressure of his lips upon her neck.

Aizen poked his tongue on her bare neck while he kissed, proceeding to open his mouth more, only to lick her entire right side. Hearing the girl's whimpers didn't bother him one bit. He took a step back and stared into her eyes.

"No more playing around," Aizen said as he slowly undressed, showing a pleasure-filled grin.

He slowly undressed in front of her, removing every article of clothing. Once he was fully naked, he grabbed Orihime's hand and placed it on his dick, forcing her to grab it.

"Stroke it."

Obeying his command, she slowly stroked his cock, squeezing it gently as she got to the top. Her hand still trembled.

"Give me more, Orihime."

Without second-thinking it, she already knew what he wanted. She leaned her head in, and started at his balls, sucking on them. She then moved her way up, and licked his shaft, topping it off with a kiss at the tip of his cock. Aizen lightly touched the back of her head with both of his hands and nudged her. She closed her eyes and deep throated him, trying to use as much tongue as she could.

Pleasured, he tightened his grip, and pulled her head back and forth quickly. Doing so, it made her gag, but he could care less. He did so even faster and made sure her tongue would cover every inch of his cock. With a slight moan, he let go and forced her to the floor.

"Play with it," He said smiling.

Lying down, all she could think of was to use her feet at the moment. She rose her legs and used her toes to grasp onto his cock, and moved both of her feet up and down.

"Tell me, Orihime, you like this don't you."

She had a somewhat serious, yet aggravated look on her face, but no more tears were shed.

"Orihime, I want to hear it from you, now."

She gritted her teeth and began to rub his cock with her feet again.

"I love… doing this…"

"Love doing what?" He interrupted.

"I love to play with your cock. To…suck it. Everything." This time, a tear started to form, but she forced it away.

"Good. Now you can get a reward."

Aizen grabbed both of her feet and slid them down, as he himself went down as well.

He licked her right foot and every toe, and preceded the same with the left. Orihime placed them on his dick again, massaging it with her wet feet now. But this time, Aizen had something else in mind. He got on top of her, and placed his head in front of hers. He bent down and licked around her right boob, and sucking on the nipple. He gently bit it, and then licked over to her other boob. He licked them both for a couple of minutes before stopping.

"This is where the fun really begins."

He held up his right hand and lowered it down to her vagina. He spread the lips apart and started to massage her clit, rubbing it in circles. Orihime couldn't help but moan. The faster he rubbed, the more she moaned. He suddenly stopped and shoved three fingers inside of her and started to rapidly finger the girl.

Orihime squirmed and tried to grab his thrusting arm, but to no avail, he would not stop. His speed did not increase nor decrease; she was as wet as she could get, and Aizen wanted a taste. Pulling out, he leaned in and licked around her clit first, but he was impatient. He soon went straight for her pussy, sliding his tongue in and out, massaging the tender pink area to the best of his skill. Moaning without wanting to, Orihime's legs spread more open, but she tried to close them; she knew she liked the pleasure, but hated the thought that she was being raped. The only thing she wanted was this, but from Ichigo. Lifting his tongue up a little, the saliva dripped off, lightly patting her pussy. But things were not over just yet. Orihime screamed, and looked down. Aizen had shoved his cock right into her tight cunt.

"Please… It.. HURTS!" She yelled.

He remained silent, and built up speed, trying to go as fast as he could as he grabbed both of her legs and held them in an upward position.

"GYAAA!" Orihime was crying; feeling his manhood being shoved into her was more than she could take.

His sweat dripped onto her stomach, and the fluids from her pussy dripped onto the carpet beneath them. Then it happened; she felt sick to her stomach, and noticed what he had done. Without saying a single word, Aizen had came inside of her, and he was slowly stopping.

Without any sudden movement, he gradually pulled out, and let the cum and fluid drip off. If that weren't enough, he grabbed the innocent girls head and forced her to blow him, as if to _clean_ his cock. With a firm yank back, the beautiful, naked, yet exhausted girl laid there, legs spread open, toes apart, hair in a mess, and continuous panting was heard. The soul reaper stood up and looked upon her whose eyes were slowly closing. She finally passed out.


End file.
